Sneak Peak
by GeometryDashKing48
Summary: Hello. My name is GeometryDashKing48. I am new to writing fanfictions. Read the descrption in this fanfiction to know more about my first time and an idea that came to my head.


Hello, I am GeometryDashKing48. I am a new Fanfiction writer. I've seen and read fanfictions of other fanfiction writers and want to create some of my own. I am a little nervous about writing fanfictions, but I'll try and keep them as appropriate for the audience as I can. If there is anything that anyone finds not appropriate or probably isn't a good idea to add for any reason, please let me know so I can edit it to make it appropriate or I can take the whole fanfiction down.

The following is actually a sneak peek on an upcoming fanfiction I am writing. The character "?" is a character I was thinking of as an antagonist character. I was thinking of sending this idea of an antagonist character to Nickelodeon to see what they think. The reason I am proposing this idea is because I've seen shows that have a main antagonist character, such as Rob from The Amazing World of Gumball, from Cartoon Network, and Professor Venomous from OK K.O., Let's Be Heroes., also from Cartoon Network. This is just my idea for a main antagonist character for The Loud House, and I feel like this character can add interesting and suspenseful events that can give the audience some chills and make them ask themselves "What is this character going to do next?" and "When will he return?". I ask myself these questions when watching the characters from the shows mentioned.

Once again, this is just my idea for a main antagonist character. If you disagree with this idea and say I should not send this idea to Nickelodeon or it's better to not send it, I'll understand and drop the whole thing. I'll give a description of this character in the future. You can still disagree afterwards, and that is okay with me.

Some of my fanfictions, including this sneak peek, will include this character, whether Plan A (the idea I described above) works or not. Others will be just be one-shots.

I look forward to writing my fanfictions in the future. With all this said, enjoy my sneak peek.

Sneak Peak

"Uh, hey there, ?." Hawk said nervously on the phone.

"Hey there, what's up?" ? replied. Did you get the diamond tiara like I asked for? Remember, I want to give this as a gift to Carlota to show a good impression to her and her family."

Both Hank and Hawk looked at each other nervously, knowing ? would be furious about what happened to the diamond tiara. Despite this, Hank replied immediately, "Yes we have, ?. No troubles or anything right now. It's not like anything bad just happened right now."

? noticed Hank's quick and nervous response and replied, "What's going on? Did something really happen?"

Hank and Hawk knew that ? noticed their fib easily just by hearing his stern voice. Giving up on fibbing, Hawk replied, "Well, you see, ?, there actually is a small problem regarding your diamond tiara."

Knowing something was fishy, ? replied, "What about my tiara? It'd better not be in bad terms right now."

Hawk replied nervously, "Well, you see, ?, we had the tiara with us, but we had an empty box of donuts, which were tasty by the way, and threw the box in the trash bin. But what we didn't know is that the tiara was in the box when we threw it, and a little girl found the tiara before we got to it."

Hank added, "And that girl was chewing gum from that trash bin. Gross, right?"

Silence

"YOU IDIOTS LOST MY DIAMOND TIARA I ASKED FOR?!" ? exclaimed with anger. "You'd better get it back! Or I'll…I'll…I'll…" ?'s voice started to lower the anger level. "I actually don't know and won't know. Just get it back, cause I really need it to give it to Carlota as a gift."

Hank and Hawk knew they had no other choice but to retrieve the tiara from the girl. "All right, ?," Hawk said. "We'll get it back."

And ? hung up.

End of Sneak Peak

So there you have it. There is some stuff revealed about the character. I'll let you guess who that girl who found the tiara from the trash bin was: it was Lana. Things will get interesting from here. Let me know what you think about this sneak peek and my idea. See you next time!

Oh, and one more thing: this sneak peak was based on SuperMarioLogan's video, "Jeffy's Home Alone". So credits to him for the idea.


End file.
